Sleeping Beauty
by Emerald Riddle
Summary: My thoughts have become a swirling caricature of sanity, even I admit, but they don’t know. None of them out there know. Know that I have you. Know that you’re mine. They don’t know that I can keep you alive. PansyxHermione FEMMESLASH. Implied necrophilia


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither do the lyrics of Sleeping Beauty by A Perfect Circle.

**Sleeping Beauty**

_**By**_

_**Emerald Riddle on 1/22/07**_

****

_Delusional _

_I believed I could cure it all for you, dear  
Coax or trick or drive or drag the demons from you  
Make it right for you, sleeping beauty  
Truly thought I could heal you  
Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening  
Failing miserably to rescue sleeping beauty  
Drunk on ego truly thought I could make it right  
If I kissed you one more time to help you face the nightmare  
But you're far too poisoned for me  
Such a fool to think that I could wake you from your slumber  
That I could actually heal you_

Lips. Blue.

I touched them. Cold. I kissed them, chastely. I ran my fingers over your glassy brown eyes. They were mirrors now.

You're so beautiful, Granger. Have I ever told you that? Yes, Yes. I believe I have, lover.

Hermione.

Wake up. Why won't you? I wonder why won't you…

My thoughts have become a swirling caricature of sanity, even I admit, but they don't know. None of them out there know; know that I have you; know that you're mine. They don't know that I can keep you alive. I'm on to your game, Hermione. You can stop pretending. I promise to let you breathe. Inhale, exhale. Repeat after me. Inhale… Exhale…

Your cheeks are cold, too. White. I kissed them, hoping that they would flush pink on my command. No. They stayed pale. You really aren't listening, are you, Hermione? I kissed your lips again. My tongue slid over them and into your mouth. You shouldn't be so cold. It's okay, though. I'll forgive you just this once. Just this once I'll let you die.

Your eyes. You're watching me. There's life hidden underneath them. I know it. Underneath the mirrors is the sparkle and the twinkle of your laughing eyes. I wait for you to sit up. To smile. To laugh and say that it was all a big mistake. A joke. A misunderstanding.

I'm not dead, you'd say, giggling and pulling me onto your lap.

I'm not dead, you'd say, catching my mouth with your own and kissing me.

I'm not dead, you'd say.

I'm not dead.

No. No, you are not dead. I grabbed your head and began to kiss you. My tongue explored your cold, cold mouth. My tongue massaged your own. My hands got tangled in your bushy hair. I nibbled on your bottom lip, expecting you to moan like you always do. You always do, but now you don't.

You always do, you always, always, always, always-

Don't. Now you don't.

I wanted to slap you.

Instead, I opted for unbuttoning your top. I smiled at you deviously. I'll make you warm. The poison in your veins made you cold, so if I make you warm, then you'll wake up. Right? Right? You'll wake up, right?

You're naked from the waist up.

Hermione, you're beautiful. I know I've told you that before. When did I tell you that? I can't seem to remember…

I lean down and flick your nipple with my tongue. No response. I sucked it into my mouth, caressing your other breast with my hand. So, so cold…

I lifted your skirt so that it was bunched around your hips.

I'll make you warm. I'll wake you up, I promised myself as I slid off your knickers and tossed them over my shoulder. My hands explored your body. Your beautiful, cold, cold body.

Sleeping. Sleeping. You're only sleeping. I'm your true love. I can awaken you.

Wake up. Wake up.

You'll wake up.

I spread your legs.

You'll wake up because you have to.

You'll wake up because I have nothing if you don't.

I'll forgive you just this once. Just this once, sleeping beauty.

_Sleeping beauty _

_Poisoned and hopeless  
Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening  
Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you  
Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening  
And hiding from some poisoned memory  
Poisoned and hopeless _

_Sleeping beauty_

* * *

**A/N: I've had this plot bunny in my head for a while now... I'm glad I've finally gotten it into writing. I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**A/N2: No. Pansy did not kill Hermione. I may write a prequel one day but for now this stays as is. Let your imagination wander, just be assured that Pansy did not murder Hermione. See? Pansy's not a murderer in ALL my fics...**


End file.
